memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Frewer
]] Matt Frewer from Washington, DC and raised in Canada. He played the role of Berlinghoff Rasmussen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . He is most popularly known for portraying the artificial intelligence character of Max Headroom in the 1980s, starring in a science fiction television series of the same name (1985) followed by The Original Max Talking Headroom Show (1987) and the more popular Max Headroom (1987-88). His co-stars in the latter series included George Coe, William Morgan Sheppard, Concetta Tomei, and the late Charles Rocket. Guest stars on the program included Rosalind Chao, Gregory Itzin, Andreas Katsulas, and Robert O'Reilly. Frewer is also well-known for his starring role as Dr. Mike Stratford in the sitcom Doctor, Doctor (1989-91). Fellow TNG guest star Anne Elizabeth Ramsay was a regular on this series. He is also recognized for his roles in such films as The Fourth Protocol (1987, with Joanna Cassidy), Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989, with Amy O'Neill, Carl Steven and Mark L. Taylor), National Lampoon's Senior Trip (1995, with Nicole deBoer), and the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. He was also among the many Trek performers to star in the 1997 film Breast Men. His co-stars in this film included Terry O'Quinn, Louise Fletcher, Raphael Sbarge, Frank Novak, and Heidi Swedberg. Other works of his include the 1994 TV special In Search of Dr. Seuss (co-starring Patrick Stewart, Christopher Lloyd, Graham Jarvis, and Andrea Martin), the 1994 Stephen King mini-series The Stand (co-starring Ray Walston, Miguel Ferrer, Patrick Kilpatrick, Ken Jenkins, and Sherman Howard), the 1995 TV movie Kissinger and Nixon (which also starred George Takei), and a role in the acclaimed 2002 mini-series Taken. Frewer has also become distinguished as a voiceover actor on several animated projects. Notable among these are Batman: The Animated Series (1993) and The Incredible Hulk (1996-97). He was also one of many Star Trek alumni to do voiceover work for Disney's highly-acclaimed series Gargoyles. Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn, Avery Brooks, Kate Mulgrew, Nichelle Nichols, LeVar Burton, Colm Meaney, David Warner, and Paul Winfield have also voiced characters on the series. Most notably, however, Frewer was the voice of "Panic" in Disney's 1997 version of Hercules and its subsequent spin-off TV series, which ran from 1998 through 1999. Fellow TNG guest star Samantha Eggar also lent her voice to these projects. Frewer continues to voice the character of Panic in various shows and video games from Disney. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Frewer appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''The Lords of Discipline'' (1983 film, with Barbara Babcock) *''Spies Like Us'' (1985 film, with Bruce Davison and Bernie Casey) *''Far from Home'' (1989 film, with Dick Miller) * Long Shadows (1994; with Kimberly Cullum, Henry Hayashi and Paul Collins) *''Short Time'' (1990 film, with Teri Garr) *''The Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace'' (1993, with Kevin Conway) *''Twenty Bucks'' (1993 film, with Christopher Lloyd and Frewer's Max Headroom co-star Concetta Tomei) *''Quickstilver Highway'' (1997 TV movie, with Christopher Lloyd, Raphael Sbarge, and Bill Bolender) External link * Frewer, Matt Frewer, Matt de:Matt Frewer es:Matt Frewer